Peace, Love, Mutants
by JustForKicks91
Summary: Phoenix Matthews and her 7 "siblings" come to the Institute after an accident. After spending their lives on a hippie commune, will they be able to fit in now that they're in the real world,or will they only have each other.*sorry bout the chnge in title*
1. Meet the Ladies

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing except my original characters, so don't sue me!**

Hello, my name is Phoenix Isolde Matthews, and _YES _I know I have a weird name, but my parents wanted something different and with meaning. You see, my parents are what you would call "hippies" but that's not why I'm named Phoenix. You see, a phoenix is a bird that spontaneously bursts into flame and then is reborn from its own ashes, when I was born, I was 3 months early and was legally dead for 5minutes, but then the doctors got my heart beating and here we are. Now my parents, insist I call them Erik and Kya when I'm talking to 'em, but other than that they're pretty normal (to me anyway). Other than my parents, I don't have any family. My grandparents disowned my parents-on both sides-when they told my grandparents that they were moving to a commune. And I really shouldn't say that I don't have any family, but rather I don't have any _biological _family, but I do have the rest of my commune family.

There's Sara and Paul, Flo and Nick, Bob and Carolyn, Sky and Kyle, not to mention the 10 of us kids. All told, there is 20 of us living on 20 acres in upstate New York and we are one big hippie family. Now, I know what you're thinking, a bunch of hippie freaks with their freaky kids but there's an extra element of freaky on this hippie commune. 8 out of 10 kids on the commune are mutants, and that's just for now, there are two toddlers who can barely walk so, we're waiting on them to round us out. Our parents are totally cool with us being mutants so it's not a bad life.

Now you'd think that with 8 outta 10 of us having an extra ability that it would get a little tense, but not really. We have a pretty good understanding with each other, we share all chores and stuff equally. But when it comes to our abilities and seeing as how I'm the oldest at 18, they all kind of look to me as an example of how to act. To give you a slight intro to my "siblings" and best friends, we have; Lotus, 17; Calla, 16; Calliope and Athena, 15; Sunny and Autumn, 14; and Summer, 13. Their abilities can only be described as elemental.

Winter controls Light, Calla controls Darkness, Calliope controls water, Athena controls fire, Lotus controls metal and ice, Autumn controls earth, Summer controls air and me? I control all of the above, I can also control the weather (sometimes) and I've been told I have a voice that could bring a stampeding herd of elephants and rhinos to a complete standstill. That one comes in handy when everybody is trying to talk at once. Now I know what you're probably thinking, _'__**WHOA**__, all that power…__**awesome**__!' _But, it's not all that it's cracked up to be, I have a helluva lotta power but I don't have a friggin' clue on how to control it all.

That lack of control is what brought me to where I am now, and where is that exactly? Why, Xavier's School for gifted Youngsters of course. And what I am about to tell you may seem impossible, but life is made up of impossible moments and all that is to follow is 100% truth!


	2. How We Got Here

The day we showed up at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters was a day that none of us would ever forget. Our parents, all 10 of 'em dropped us off at the front gate in their old fashioned VW bus that was, _unfortunately,_ painted in true hippie tradition with bright colored flowers and colors. But luckily, it was late so no one was outside. As we said our goodbyes, I could help but be truly thankful that our parents were as accepting as they were, otherwise, I don't know what would have happened to us. As we walked up the stone pathway to the front door, I thought back on what happened to bring us here in the first place.

"_What are you doing?" I asked the kids as I walked into the "living room", we don't actually call it that, we aren't into labels. "Nothing," came back as the general consensus. And a few happy gurgles and babbles from Mischa and Micah, the babies of the bunch, they're 9 months old. I made my way across the room to the couch, then I realized that there was only 9 of us in the room, "Where's Calliope?" I asked out loud. _

"_Idon'tknow," came Athena's rushed response, that right there tipped me off that something was up. Then I felt a gush of freezing water hit my back, "CALLIE!" I hollered. _

"_Opps," I heard, "I was aiming for Summer, she messed up my room and I am SOOOOO sorry Phi." _

"_Its alright Callie, now Summer apologize."_

"_No, she took my book and wouldn't give it back so I had to search her room for it." _

"_I did __**not**__ take your book, it was mine to begin with."_

"_Was not"_

"_Was too"_

"_Was __**NOT**__"_

"_Was __**TOO**__"_

"_**ENOUGH!**__" I screamed, a headache forming behind my eyes, "I don't care who took what, just apologize and let it go!" My anger bubbling over, the lights started flickering and static formed in the air. I heard the babies whimper but at that moment, I could care less, all I could feel was the painful pressure behind my eyes. And the cause of that pressure was right in front of me._

"_Phoenix Isolde, you stop that right now," I heard Kya, my mom, tell me. I whipped around and before I knew what was happening, a gust of wind came through the room, shattering windows and glass as it came and flung my mom across the room and into one of the bookshelves that lined the back wall. And as soon as it had come, the anger and pressure was gone. _

_Realization of what I had just done set in as the air calmed and the lights returned to normal. I fell to the ground in disbelief at what just happened. I had just hurt my mother, the woman who loved and cared for me __**despite**__ my freakishness. I could have __**killed**__ her. As I sat there amongst the rubble of my doing, I saw everyone rush to the unconscious form of my mother. They looked at me as they ran past, and I saw fear in their eyes, fear that __**I **__put there. Lotus cautiously made her way toward me, but before she could reach me, I pushed myself off the floor and bolted from the room. _

_I ran to the stables we have on the property. When I got there, I pulled open the heavy door and booked it down the aisle, past all the stalls, until I reached the very end. In that last stall stood my pure-bred, white stallion, AngelBaby. She was majestic and stood at 16 hands, she was my best friend. I made my way into her stall and threw my arms around her neck, nuzzling my head into her soft coat, she copied my action in her own way. _

"_Phi," a voice came from outside the stall door, "It was an accident, come back inside." I snuck a look at who it was, it was Sky. She was always the one to calm any of us down, her voice just had that effect. _

"_Is she ok?" I choked out from AngelBaby's neck, my tears had stopped, but my voice was still thick from crying. _

"_She's fine, she's worried about you though."_

"_Why?" I questioned._

"_You're her daughter silly."_

"_I almost killed her!" I shouted and turned to face Sky. _

"_But you didn't," She reasoned. _

"_I could have." _

"_But you didn't, now let's go inside and figure this out. Ok?"_

"_Ok," I petted AngelBaby and left her stall. I grabbed a carrot from the basket on the wall and fed it to her. As Sky and I made our way to the house, I told her that I had heard about a place for people like me, you know, mutants. And maybe I could go there and they could help me learn to control my powers._

"_We'll see Love, We'll see."_

And that was the start of my journey to Xavier's Institute. By the time I had snapped out of my memories, we had reached the imposing door. I rang the bell and the door was opened by…

**Ooooohhhhh…wonder who it is…hahaha I know something you don't know and you'll have to read to find out!**

**And once again, I own nothing, except the people you don't know. So no suing me please?**


	3. Introductions

The man who opened the door looked like he belonged in an Abercrombie or Old Navy ad that I see in magazines when we go into town. He looked a bit confused at the fact there were 8 teenage girls standing on the doorstep. I took pity on him and told him who we were, "My name is Phoenix Matthews, ummmm…Professor Xavier is expecting us." With an affirmative nod of his head he let us into the foyer of the home, well mansion.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the professor's office," he told us and started walking down the hallway, "I'm Scott by the way, Scott Summers."

"Hey, my name is Summer!" Summer blurted out, I turned to look at her, she was usually shy and quiet around strangers. Mr. Summers just chuckled and continued down the hallway. He stopped before a door that read _Professor Xavier_. I, unfortunately, didn't see him stop and ran right into his back. I quickly started apologizing, "I am sooo sorry Mr. Summers, I wasn't paying any attention."

"It's alright, it happens. Just watch out next time, ok?"

I just nodded and looked down, embarrassed. Mr. Summers knocked on the door and I heard a muffled "Come in." He opened the door and motioned for us to enter. I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked down and saw Summer looking at me with a nervous look on her face. I smiled reassuringly and told her, "It'll be ok, I promise." I held out my pinkie and she placed hers in mine, "Pinkie promise."

With her hand still in mine, we walked into the spacious office. And behind a mahogany desk sat a bald man, who appeared quite kind and wise. "Ahhhh, Ladies, I've been expecting you. Please have a seat," he motioned to the chairs and couch in front of the desk. "Thank you Scott, that'll be all for now." Scott nodded and shut the door on his way out of the office. "I must be honest ladies, you are the largest enrollment we have taken in from one household."

"I'm not surprised sir," I laughed a little, "most people don't know what to make of us."

He laughed at that, "Now, before we move on, I do believe that introductions are in order,"

"Oh right," I pointed to each of us in turn, "I'm Phoenix, but you can call me Phi; This is Lotus, Calla, Calliope or Callie, Athena, Winter, Autumn, and Summer."

"Well then, I'm Professor Charles Xavier and welcome to the institute."

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**


	4. It'll get better

_**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you **_**don't **_**recognize, so don't sue me!**_

_**I once again apologize for the lack of update, but I **_**promise**_** that this chapter is longer than the last.**_

Professor Xavier went through the rules of the institute and asked us if we had any questions, the others didn't but I did, I just didn't know how to ask. While I was fighting my internal battle, a distinct voice cut through my thoughts, _'Would you feel better if we were to talk alone?' _My eyes widened in shock, I looked at Professor Xavier and he smiled warmly and looked at all of us, "Well ladies, how about we get you to your rooms, so that way you can get settled. Now, since it is the weekend, classes won't be until Monday, so you have the time until then to get acquainted with the premises and the other students."

He wheeled himself from behind his desk and made his way toward the door, "Shall we?" The eight of us followed him out of the office and down the hall. We stopped in front of what _appeared _to be nothing but a wall, it was then I learned that nothing at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was as it seemed. The wall silently slid back exposing an elevator, I'm sure that the look on our faces was amusing due to the fact that I saw the Professor smile in amusement. We made our way onto the elevator in shocked silence, something that doesn't happen very often. In no time at all we were on the second floor of the seemingly endless building. We turned right and followed Professor Xavier down the long hallway. He stopped in front of a group of rooms at the end of the hall, "These will be your rooms, usually we group the students by age, but due to your closeness and previous living arrangement, we saw fit to place you all in close proximity to one another. Now Lotus and Calla, you will be in this room," he pointed to the door on the left side of the hallway, "Calliope and Athena will be here," he pointed to a room on the right side of the hall, "Winter, Autumn, and Summer will be in here," pointing to the other room on the right side of the hall.

"I guess that makes this," I pointed to the remaining room, "mine."

"That would be correct Phoenix," He smiled at all of us, "I'll leave you to get settled, you'll find that your things have already been placed in your rooms. Good Night." He started to wheel himself back the way we had came when I heard his unmistakable voice in my head again _'I'll be in my office if you wish to talk.'_ I looked at him as he continued to move down the hall as if nothing had happened.

I went to go into my room, but I felt a small tug on my hand, I looked down at Summer and saw the look of trepidation on her face. I bent down to where I was eye level to her, "I promise you, nothing, I mean _nothing_ is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it. Ok?" She nodded her head but didn't let go of my hand, I smiled and pulled her into a hug. I pulled away and looked at Winter and Autumn, "You'll make sure she gets settled ok and into bed on time?"

"Of Course," they replied at the same time, I laughed and shook my head. _'Twins' _I thought. They each took one of Summer's hands and went into their new room. I sighed and stood up, I looked behind me at the others, "Alright you guys, I know this seems weird but, I really think this could help all of us. Ok? So please try and get settled, _please?_" I pretty much begged them. Callie and Athena just nodded and looked at each other then went into their room. Lotus looked like she always did, Zen, but I could tell Calla was pissed.

"Just because you have no control, doesn't mean the rest of us should have to pay for it. I mean, because _you _loose it _again_, _we_ have to come here and leave our family behind."

"They're still there, Calla, it's not like they died or something."

"I wasn't _just _talking about our parents Phoenix. How do you think Summer feels about not only moving away from Carolyn and Bob, but she didn't get to bring Rain _or _Bow. Those fish mean the world to her." She gave me one last glare before turning on her heel and going into her room, slamming the door behind her. I cringed and looked behind me to make sure she hadn't woken anyone, she hadn't. I sighed and hung my head, knowing she was right.

"She'll get over it, she always does," Lotus' soft voice broke my internal self-beating. I looked at her with a look that _screamed_ 'are you kidding me?' "No I'm not kidding you, she just needs time to adjust, she hasn't known anything other than the farm, this is all new to her, to all of us. It'll get better, _I _promise." She held up her pinkie and I smiled, I put mine in hers and we shook on it. We hugged and she went into her and Calla's room. I followed suite and made my way into my own room.

I unpacked my things and put on my 'Free City' sweats that I got at the consignment shop and a black and white, horizontal striped tank. I braided my hair into two pigtails and slipped on my bunny slippers and peaked my head out the door. When I was sure no one was there, I slipped out of my room and shut the door quietly behind me. I didn't know why I was being so stealthy about it, but for some reason I didn't want any of my sisters to know I was going to talk to the professor.

Making my way down the hall, I finally found the stairs and made my way to the first floor of the mansion. The second my feet hit the floor, I realized I had _no clue_ how to find the Professor's office. Even though I had just been there, I was so in awe of this place that I forgot to pay attention to where I was going. Cursing silently to myself I looked around for someone or something that might help me find the office. Not seeing anything I closed my eyes and sighed. My eyes still closed, I took a couple of deep breaths, it was then that I heard some type of noise. It didn't sound too far, so I cautiously made my way toward it.

I finally came to a doorway that led into a small kitchen. I peaked my head in and saw no one there, I sighed again, but not really seeing any other option, I went into the kitchen to sit and gather my thoughts. As I made my way into the kitchen area, my stomach let out a rumble, reminding I hadn't eaten since about three. I went to the fridge and saw some lunch meat, figuring I would make myself a sandwich I reached in to grab it when a deep voice broke the quiet and scared the ever living daylights out of me, "Make me one while you're at it, will ya kid?"


	5. Startled

**I know, I know, I've not updated in awhile but I've been SUPERRRRRR busy…I've been looking into getting back to school **_**and**_** I just recently got a new job, not to mention I haven't really had anything going on in the old imagination factory soooooo….BUT enough excuses and ON WITH THE STORY!**

Jumping back in shock, I whipped around to identify the owner of the deep voice. My eyes landed on a man that the world attractive didn't even begin to describe. I realized that he was sitting at a table that was tucked away in a little nook and that was why on my first, and quick, inspection of the kitchen I didn't notice the brown eyed, wild haired man. Silently chastising myself for not replying immediately, I offered the man a kind smile and answered his earlier request. "Why should I? I don't know you and you didn't exactly ask, _did you_?"

My response caused him to pause. I thought that perhaps I may have gone a bit too far, but then I caught a glimmer in his eye and he began to laugh. The deep baritone of his laugh made me want to shiver, but I managed to suppress that urge just in time for his reply. "I like you kid, ya got balls, I'll give ya that. Are ya new 'cause I don't remember seeing you before?"

"Yes, my sisters and I just got here, not too long ago actually. I'm Phoenix, by the by, you can call me Phee though. Nice to meet you." I offered him my hand to shake.

"Logan," he told me as he put his large, warm hand in mine and as clichéd as it sounds, I thought I felt a spark just as our hands met, "So ya gonna make me that sandwich?" I just laughed and turned back toward the refrigerator.

"What do you want on it?" I asked. I don't know why but I didn't mind making him a sandwich, if I was at home, I would have told him to make his own sorry sandwich but something about this man-Logan, I reminded myself, that I didn't really care. As I set about making myself and Logan our sandwiches, we kept a nice and easy flow of conversation that I was surprised about, usually I'm not this talkative with members of my own family let alone with someone I just met. And to be honest, Logan didn't seem like much of a conversationalist either.

As our snack dwindled down to crumbs, I realized the point of my exploration in the first place. I was still completely clueless as to where Professor Xavier's office was, so instead of just wondering around aimlessly and ending up lost in the massive structure that was the school, I asked Logan if he could show me where it was.

He took me through another maze of corridors, until we were standing in front of, what I recognized as, Professor Xavier's office door. I turned to Logan, "Thank You, I probably would have been wondering around for ages if I tried to find my own way here." I laughed a little at my own embarrassment.

"Not a problem hippie, couldn't have ya lost now could we?" he chuckled. I just rolled my eyes at the nickname he had bestowed upon me, after I had told him about my upbringing. Turning toward the paneled door, I raised my fist to knock when an accented voice sounded in my head, _'Come in, Phoenix the door is open.' _

"Well, thank you again, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah ya will hippie. Night." and with that he turn around and made his way back down the hall. I returned my focus toward my original goal this evening. I was going to talk to the Professor about bringing a little bit of home to this unfamiliar place.

**Now, I know it isn't the best and probably seems a little OoC, at least to me, BUT I'm gonna let y'all decide. Sound off in the comments...PLEASE and THANK YOU! **


	6. Good News

**Seeing as how I've been UBER-busy with school and the like, I haven't had the time to sleep properly, let alone update any of my stories. Also, I am trying to get all of my stories on the same chapter...literally. So this story and one other will be getting updated before my other, other one****(if that makes any sense.) Also, I have found a beta, this way, I can be assured that this story will be on track and in character. And now, without further prompting...the next chapter of Peace, Love, Mutants.  
**

* * *

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I opened the door to Professor Xavier's office and stepped in. Shutting the door behind me, I turned and faced the kind man. He offered me a warm smile and motioned for me to take a seat in one of the chairs that sat opposite his desk, returning his smile, I gladly took a seat.

"Now, Phoenix, what is it you wished to speak to me about? I was expecting you some time ago but it seems you got a bit sidetracked with Logan." There was a teasing tone to his voice and it caused me to blush slightly.

"I'm sorry about that, Professor, I was on my way to your office when I got lost and ended up in the kitchen." My tone reflected my embarrassment. "But, yes, I did need to speak to you about something. Well two somethings, actually."

"Of course, my dear, there is no need to be shy or embarrassed. I am here to help."

"Well, you see, it's my fault that all are here and I feel really bad about it and I was wondering if it would be at all possible to bring our pets from home here. I think that it would help the others, especially Summer, if they could have a little bit of home with them."

"Well, usually we don't allow pets… well, we allow fish, but nothing really bigger than that."

I nodded in understanding, feeling a little dejected that the others couldn't have their pets, but slightly thankful that at least Summer could have Rain and Bow for company.

"However, seeing as how you and your sisters are a unique case, I'll be willing to make an exception."

My face lit up after hearing that, "Thank you so much! I can't tell you how much this will mean to them, and, I promise, they'll look after them and take care of them."

"I know they will. Now what is the other matter you needed to speak to me about?"

"Oh, I was wondering how this is all going to work for me...I mean, I've already graduated and I don't exactly have control of my powers. I don't want to hurt anyone." I looked down at my hands folded in my lap.

"My dear girl, do you think I wouldn't help you with your control? And as for your schooling, it doesn't matter that you've already received your diploma, you can always find something to do while the others attend classes, or you could even assist one of the instructors. There is always work to be done."

"Me? Help teach? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have suggested it if I thought otherwise, besides it might be able to help with your control. If you can keep calm and collected in a class full of students, then you can do it anywhere." He let out a laugh at that. "As a matter of fact, our music teacher recently decided to cut back on her hours, and if I'm not mistaken, you are a musician yourself."

"Yes, I am," I nodded. "How did you know that?"

"I saw the guitar case as you got out of your parents' van. Plus, I make it a point to know these things about all of my students, Miss Matthews. Now, why don't you head back to your room, it is quite late. I'll introduce you to Ms. McNamara tomorrow."

"Thank you, Professor, for everything."

And with that, I stood, gave him a small smile and began the journey back to my room; hopefully I wouldn't get lost this time.

* * *

**And that my dear readers is the latest chapter...and all I have time for today, got finals to study for and homework to do. Reviews do make this world go round so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review.**


	7. What a Nightmare

**Ok Kids, Here we go! I know that it's been a while but unfortunately the real world takes precedence over the creative world.**

* * *

I had just made it to my room; I kept getting turned around; when I felt that something was wrong, no sooner had I opened the door when a high-pitched scream pierced the air. It was coming from across the hall; right away I knew it was Summer. Quicker than I've ever moved before, I all but broke their door down and was instantly blown backwards by a HUGE gust of wind. Using my own abilities to counteract hers, I very carefully brought the wind in the room to a stop.

With the room finally calm, I rushed to Summer's bedside, completely by-passing Winter and Autumn. Grabbing ahold of her shoulders, I pulled her to me tight and started whispering calming words into her ear and stroking her hair. I knew that this was my fault, if I had been more in control of my abilities, we wouldn't be here and Summer wouldn't be having a major freak out. When she finally calmed down, I pushed her away from me enough to look into her eyes, what I saw in them made me internally cringe, I saw fear. She looked up at me and then launched herself into my arms, holding me like I was the only thing keeping her here; I held her back just as tightly.

"I am so sorry, baby girl, so sorry." I kept whispering to her, rocking back and forth with her in my arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," her tiny voice made me feel guilty even more, "it was just a nightmare. I'll be ok."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay? Do you want to stay in my room?"

"Slow down Phi, she can't process the questions if they're all rushed together." I finally realized that there were other people in the room. I turn to face my sisters. "Just breath, ok, the more you panic, the more she'll panic," all I can say is thank goodness for Lotus. She's like our Buddha or Ghandi, she keeps us calm (most of the time) and together. I look at her and nod. I turn back to Summer, our second littlest sister, without her we would all be bored out of our minds. I repeated my questions, more slowly this time so she could understand them.

"Can I-," she started and paused, "Can I stay with you tonight?" The question came out so soft, I almost didn't hear it.

"Of course you can sweets." Together we gathered up all the stuff she would need for the night, her blanket and Viola the violet turtle, she put her feet into her paw shaped slippers and we made the short journey across the hall. As I got her settled into my bed, I took her in as I haven't done in a while. She was growing like a weed and by the looks of it, she wouldn't be able to fit into her Chihuahua and striped pajamas for much longer. It'll be time for a trip to the thrift and fabric stores for me soon. Her side-braid flopped around and hit her in the face as she tried to get comfy. I laughed as she growled and tossed it behind her.

"Stupid hair," I heard her grumbled and that made me laugh even more. "I don't blame you, ya know?" I looked up surprised. "For us being here, I don't blame you. The others may not like it, but I think it'll be neat, going to school with other kids. Learning about their lives and teaching them about ours. I see it as a mutual learning experience. You can learn something from everything in life. The others will come around. Give them time." She gave me one last hug and turned on her side to sleep.

I just stared at her, too stunned for words. When did this 13 year old little girl get to be so wise and philosophical? Maybe we didn't give her enough credit, she may seem a little air-headed at times but then again she does control air and she is a blonde, but maybe there is more in that head of hers then she lets on. And with that thought, I pulled out my sleeping bag, rolled in out, grabbed my pillows and turned out the light. Sleep was not something that came easy to me tonight, but when it did, my dreams were filled with a certain gruff looking man with brown hair and brown eyes.

Between Summer being safe in my bed and my Logan-filled dreams, needless to say, there were no more nightmares to be had this night.


	8. PETITION

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

JustForKicks91

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	9. First Day Beginnings

**I know I've been a bad author but between school and work, I've had hardly any time to sleep let alone get the creative process moving. But I did find some time during our holiday break and this is what I came up with…hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

After a long night of pleasant dreams, I awoke with a crick in my neck and a smile on my face. Today is our first day at Xavier's and despite the fact I wouldn't be taking any actual classes, I was excited. Getting out of my sleeping bag and off the floor, I stretched and groaned as my joints popped in rebellion of my night on the hardwood floor.

Setting about my morning routine, I took my hair out of its confines and brushed it out. Once I deemed my hair tamed, I went to the task of waking Summer, not as easy as it sounds; the girl sleeps like the dead. After of 10 minutes of whining and shaking, she was conscious enough to make it across the hall without running into a wall or door, I sent her on her way to get ready. While she did that, I got myself ready. Going to my closet, I observed my wardrobe, meager to some but perfect to me, I picked out a teal-green knee-length sundress and white asymmetrical poncho. After I got changed, I but on the simple face I always wear with a little bit of light pink lip-gloss. Putting the finishing touches of my jewelry and sandals on, I grabbed my black stainless water bottle and rice bag backpack, double-checking that I had everything, my journal and pens, etc.; I opened my door just in time to meet Lotus and Calla in the hall.

Lotus gave me a comforting smile but Calla just stared. "You guys look nice," and they really did, although, "Calla, what's with all the black?"

"I'm in mourning," she told me; I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "For the loss of my life as I know it?" She elaborated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I just sighed and shook my head.

"You look nice Phi." Lotus chimed in to break the tense silence, "What are you going to do all day while we're all in class?" I had already graduated last year from homeschool, just like me the girls had never been to a "real" school before so this was going to be interesting.

"Professor Xavier told me last night that the music instructor is looking to cut back on her hours this year and suggested that I could help her out with her classes and stuff."

"That's so cool!" Lotus looked almost as excited as I felt. Her long blond hair swished around her braided hair band and her brown wide-leg pants followed as she turned to her sister, "Isn't that awesome Calla?"

My "sister"-in-mourning just shrugged, her blank face went well with her black leggings and her "Make Music, Not War" t-shirt, in, surprise surprise, black. As mad as she seemed at me, I could help but notice the calla-lily earrings I got for her birthday as her dark, straight hair moved with her shoulders. I just smiled a little and turned to Lotus. "Do you have everything you need for today?"

She whipped her black and tan patchwork backpack to the front of her brown stitch top and she looked inside. Her floral earrings jingled as she nodded her head and sent me a mega-watt smile. "What about you Calla?"

Despite her irritation with me, she checked her "Earth First" bag and nodded, without really looking at me. "Good, now who's gonna check on double, double and trouble?"

* * *

**Ta-da…a whopping 622 words, now I know that doesn't seem like a lot, but the words will come and go; all I can do is put pen to paper as long as they last. Hopefully when things settle down some they will be more plentiful but until then, I leave you with these 622 words and your anticipation for the next couple of hundred. **


End file.
